Kullero's Story
by Laint
Summary: Kullervo becoming the chosen one, his relationship with the giants and humans, and how the the player was scanned to be in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new world Ilmarinen envisioned. One where giants thrived and were no longer subject to famine or monster attacks like before. He redesigned the giants so they no longer need massive amounts of food and water. Instead they needed only to breathe in air that would be converted into energy by their lungs. Now the giants could finally live out their long life spans and spend time on more than just surviving. And that is what Ilmarinen wanted the most a world of invention a world where giants had beautiful architecture, tools for every purpose, and weapons for sparring. Ilmarinen wanted to craft amazing things for the giants and every other creature. Because Ilmarinen didn't just care about his own kind he even gave the monsters that attacked his people ways to survive. He made the largest monsters smaller and weaker so the giants would never be harmed. He gave them weapons and armor to defend themselves against each other and specific territories to limit fighting. Monsters didn't need to be given cities only giants and humans did.

Ilmarinen was always jealous of the humans they had all the things he dreamed of. They already had beautiful cities and inventions. On top of that they were so moral and full of reason. That was why humans were in every world and would continue to be in his. And although he spent much time on them it was nothing compared to what he did for his people. And a truly great world he made with every detail crafted perfectly. It was one of the greatest worlds ever designed. But unfortunately it would end as it had every other time.

Ilmarinen was king of the world for 1066 years but once he passed the world went into chaos. The giants began using the weapons Ilmarinen meant for recreation for fighting over the crown. They even invented a weapon themselves the great spear. And soon everyone fighting had one. All the creatures could do nothing to defend themselves against the giants who were nearly impossible to kill even with the great spears. They all gave up hope and fled as far as they could from the fighting. Ilmarinen's world was going to end soon and a new one had to be created. And again a chosen had to be picked to record what was worthy for the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter where he went he could still see the fighting. The giants occupied all of the land except a small region of human towns and the monster territories that surrounded them. Kullervo sat on a cliffside at the edge of the plains. He could see giants fighting far off in the distance. At least they'll never come here he thought. And it was true the creatures lived in fear but they were protecting themselves without even knowing it. They were also being protected by Kullervo without knowing it. Kullervo lived in the forest below the cliff. He was neutral in the conflict and the fighting giants didn't want to bring the neutral giants against them. Also no one wanted to come near Kullervo's home anyway. Stepping on one Lion Knight's spear or a human church steeple was bad enough let alone all of them in one condensed area. It was both sad and amusing Kullervo often thought. He imagined if the humans found out they would put spikes on their roofs and start carrying pitch forks.

Kullervo always felt better here after the war started. It had been going on for 20 years. Kullervo opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out two human sized dolls. One was a boy with a green couat the other a girl with a pink. It just wasn't fair. He had been born 40 years before King Ilmarinen died. He made dolls for the giant children. He loved his job but once the war started no one wanted them anymore. There were more important things to worry about now. At first he was happy he could go live near the humans for a few years without being judged. But the longer the war went on the more he became jealous of the humans.

Humans actually had a purpose in life. They had to do work or die. Giants didn't need to plow fields, raise livestock, or dig wells nothing. All they had to do was breathe and they were good. Clothes? Armor? Giants didn't need clothes they only need belts and bags to carry things. Their skin was their armor and better than anything they could manufacture. Shelter? Building houses was a pastime not a necessity. Making children happy was Kullervo's purpose but now he had none. He looked at his little Yumil and Tia human names he picked out himself. They were the first dolls he ever made. It was frowned upon to admire the humans they were inferior to the giants. But Kullervo had heard stories about them things giants couldn't just make up. King Ilmarinen liked them too that's why he taught them how to craft things like giants. He always hoped one day he would meet one but was worried what would happen. But one day he would go into the city and see their kindness for himself. Kullervo lied down on the grass with his legs hanging over the cliff. He looked at a monument humans had put here and began to drift to sleep.

The end of life as we know it is here.

For man has strayed from the path.

I shall incinerate them with the earth…

And from their ashes, a new world will be born.

Let us bind a deal between us…

For you shall attain my heart's desire.

Now reach out your arms and receive me.

Know the truth and record it,

For it shall fill the coming world.

As long as corruption exists…

The flame of destruction will come.

Until we obtain true enlightenment.

Kullervo opened his eyes and saw a book floating down from the sky. He reached out and took it. And something felt different about him. A strange power coming from within him. The book also seemed to have a similar power. Kullervo opened the book and 4 bookmarks floated out. They began to glow and grow larger until 4 creatures stood were before him.

"Woo, finally out again! Time to destroy another world!" The red one said and started zooming around.

No, Kullervo thought, not here of all places.

"You will do no such thing." And made to grab the red one but the others quickly stopped him.

"Wait", the yellow one said, "we're not here to harm anything."

"Yeah, I was just joking." The red one said and came down next to the others.

Now Kullervo could see them clearly. The yellow one was a man with something over his eyes. The blue one was a girl with something similar around her neck. The green one was a girl with again something on her legs. And the red one was a girl with it on her arms.

"Rempo didn't mean to upset you he always jokes like that." said the yellow one.

"Oh, I thought you were a girl."

The other 3 started laughing while Rempo was cursing Kullervo. He hadn't thought the blue one was the type who would or even could laugh. His eyes lingered on her neck and the others noticed.

"We're the book spirits bound to the book of prophecy. I'm Ur, the lightening spirit, my eyes are bound."

"And I'm Rempo, the boy, and I'm the fire spirit."

"I'm Mieli the forest spirit."

"…" The blue one made a raspy sound but Kullervo could unserstand somehow. She was Neaki the ice spirit.

"And what is going on exactly?"

"You're the chosen one meant to record what is worthy for the new world. This one is to be destroyed soon."

The world destroyed? Things were bad right now but they could be fixed. Not everything in the world was bad…

"The new world will be peaceful? No more war?"

"If that's how you want it you decide everything."

A world just like he wanted?

"So I don't get to be in this world right? I die?"

"No, you're already in the book see for yourself."

Kullervo opened the book and there he was and so were the spirits.

"How do I put something in the book?"

"You code scan it"

"Oh, Mieli can teach you that. Here we'll scan this tree yeah like that and there it's in the book. And this code means leafy you can change it like this."

"No one cares about trees."

"Mieli likes trees."

"Come on let's go find a volcano. That'd be perfect for the new world right um so who are you anyway?"

"Kullervo. So if it's not in the book it won't be in the new world?"

"Nope not at all."

"So no giants if I don't put them in?"

"No there won't be any."

"Good then there won't be."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there a way to make myself smaller?" asked Kullervo. "So I don't trample over everything."

"You will need to go scan a giant and remove the giant code."

"But my page is already in the book, and I don't see a code."

"You can't change your own personal codes only your equipment. If you want to alter your species you must find another one, scan it, and then all giants will be affected by that page."

"Ur, I don't want giants in my world! They just ruin everything!"

"Hey, not all giants are bad." said Mieli.

"There was only one good giant, King Ilmarinen, and he's dead."

"Ilmarinen was the last chosen one." said Rempo.

"Well, his world was good while it lasted. But I need to be able to scan the humans if I want to create my world, so I need to shrink myself and only myself."

"I told you it's impossible. The chosen one can't alter themselves as a precaution."

"(Not all ideals can be met.)"

"Fine, I guess I'll just go as I am."

Kullervo stepped on to the cliff. He had stood up there before but he had never gone farther. He was not sure how to approach the humans either. They would either run or attack and most likely the latter because this was the last place to run. Their last safe place being threatened would cause hysteria. No one would listen to what he had to say.

"I'm not sure how to get to the humans. My footsteps will cause tremors, the whole town's surrounded by trees that I can't step on, if I blasted the ground flat they would think I'm attacking, just seeing me close to town will scare them, and all of them would most likely take me down if don't put up a fight.

"You could go to the desert." said Mieli. "The sand absorbs everything, there's no trees, and less people."

"I'm not trying to sneak up on them or attack. I just want to talk without them freaking out."

"That's a good idea. You just need to intimidate them with no fear of them killing you so you can't get them to listen. Once they see you don't want to actually hurt them they'll help.

"I guess that's my best option."

"Who would've thought Mieli could have a good idea?"

"Rempo, be quiet."

"And one more thing about the book. A new map is added for each area visited. Use that so you won't get lost in the desert."

"It can do that automatically but can't make me smaller?"

Kullervo put the book in his side pouch and the spirits disappeared. He crouched down on his hands and tiptoes and began to crawl without shaking the ground. Kullervo was not sure what to expect but was glad to be here even in his situation. He passed a stone castle humans used as lookout before he came. They abandoned it because they were afraid of him. They did not even give him a chance. He wanted more than just resources or land. And he would never hurt them…

"No, I can't leave!" Kullervo shot straight up and the ground rumbled under him.

"What's wrong?" All the spirits appeared.

"If the giants think I'm gone then they'll come here. I have to stay under the cliff."

"Listen Kullervo," said Ur sternly," you have to go fill the book. We can't wait for everything to come find us."

"But I can't just leave!"

Kullervo hung his head. This oppuritunity was what he always wanted but it kept falling apart. The spirits are bound to the book, so they can't stay. KUllervo didn't have any friends to help him. The humans won't come see him and the giants won't miss their chance while he's away.

"I'll just try to go to the town. It's close and maybe-" Kullervo shot down, broke off part of the castle, and pulled out a struggling human.

"Wow, waiting did pay off!" Rempo started buzzing around Kullervo's head. "Hey, scan him now!"

Kullervo was not listening, however. He kept switching the human between his hands and trying to talk as the human shouted and stabbed him with his swords. Finally, he held up his hand as if he were about to shoot blasts at him.

"Please listen or I'll hurt you." The human calmed down and stared at Kullervo.

"My name's Kullervo and I don't want to hurt you or the other humans. I'm not like the other giants. This war has gone out of control and is bringing about the end of the world. I was picked to hold the Book of Prophecy to record what's worthy for the new world. And these are the spirits of the book."

"(Only the chosen one can see us.)"

"Well, only the chosen one can see them, but they're there. And this is the Book of Prophecy. I'm not going to put giants in the new world only humans and the other creatures that live here. You're not going to run away if I put you down right?" The human nodded. Kullervo walked over to the cliff and jumped down. He set the human down on the cliff.

"Do you trust me?"

"You really don't want to harm us?"

"No, of course not. I've always loved humans. I even made these before the war started." Kullervo pulled out his two dolls and showed them to the human. He seemed surprised at the life sized dolls.

"Hm. I came out here because we saw you come close to town. I was seeing what your intentions were. You've lived out here for some time. We've always been worried you would attack."

"Well, I'm here to help you. My book is powerful and I can protect y'all until the world ends."

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why! I can tell you everything about the giants. Okay weak points are palms, soles, joint, and chest. Use projectiles they work the best. If we can't move much or use our legs we're easy targets. When they go to human lands they act nice to get resources for weapons, since only humans make them as good as us. Once they're gone they'll just blast you away unless you can give information on where to find more, new weapon making techniques, or-"

"Please stop we don't need your help the giants don't disturb us here."

"That's because I'm here! And because of all the trees and buildings everywhere. They can't blast it all flat because you humans have valuable information."

"That's absurd. And even if I did agree the townspeople would panic over seeing you near town."

"But you can go and talk to them. Put in a good word for me. I'll show my book powers to whoever won't believe. I can make miracles. Heal the sick, make one stronger, anything. Don't you want to live good for awhile? Don't you want to live in a world better than this?"

"I suppose I could at least let the people decide. I'll cpme back with whoever will come."

"Please let me scan you. You deserve to have a better life one day."

"Fine put me in it."

"Okay, here's your page. Wow, it has everything a bout you."

"I can't understand what it says."

"I guess only I can read it then. Well, uh, Gustav go hurry and see the townspeople."


End file.
